Meeting environments, such as conference rooms, executive briefing centers, and exhibition spaces, are now commonly equipped with display devices, such as liquid crystal display panels, plasma panels, and projectors. Users in these environments may use such display devices to display information to audience members. For example, a user may connect a computer's video output to a projector or a liquid crystal display panel, so that a computer generated content, such as slide show can be shown on a screen.